Event correlation is a technique for processing a stream of events occurring within a system. Event correlation may include discovering events, processing events, and extracting the most important events from the stream of events. Many systems that use operations management, such as transportation networks, data centers, and electrical grids, have various events that occur during operation. These events can be correlated for a greater understanding of the complete system.
Often, event correlation is implemented using a rule based technique to discover, process, and extract events. However, rule based event correlation may not discover events corresponding to unknown rules. As a result, some events may be missed in their entirety. Further, the systems are often dynamic, where the causes of the events change over time. Dynamic systems may also allow some events to be missed when using rule based event correlation.